Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Vocabulo *Ce es la nomes de la sinias < e > en lfn? En engles: "less-than sign" e "greater-than sign". Cisa "sinia inferior" e "sinia superior", como en franses? O cisa simple "sinia de min" e "sinia de plu", an si estas lasa alga de la sinifia es nonespresada. Un otra posible es evita la problem par nomi los "brasetas angulo", ma esta es un truco! Simon **"brasetas angulo" es bon si on vole parla de los como brasetas. "xevrones" es ance bon. "sinia de plu/min" ta es +/-! on pote dise "sinia de min cuantia/plu cuantia" o simil. me gusta "sinia de grandia/petia", a min en matematica. o xevron destra (>) e xevron sinistra (<) en la mundo strana de computadores. jorj **Natural, tu razona bon sur "sinia de plu/min"! "Xevron" es un idea eselente; me ia oblida ce nos ave esta parola. "Sinia de grandia/petia" es ance bon. Simon tan ca *Esce "tan grande ca esta" es bon, o esce "ca" es sola usable per comparas de nonegalia, e on debe usa "como" pos "tan"? Simon **Personal me gusta la usa de "ca" per tota Guido Crufio **Nota ce "como" debe ance resta valida, seguente la se usa en frases plu simple: "el es como un leon". ("El es, como un leon, tan grande".) La me demanda es sola esce "ca" pote aseta ance esta sinifia. Me no vide un problem con lo, ma lo no segue la linguas romanica. Natural, ante la introdui de "ca", "tan grande ce" ia ave un sinifia tota diferente: "so big that", "tiel granda ke"; no "as big as", "tiel granda kiel". Simon **Pos releje lo, me ia cambia la me opina - me gusta plu la frase "tan grande como esta" ca "tan grande ca esta". Guido Crufio **me prefere "como". jorj la el, la lo, la los, etc *Esce estas es usable como determinantes, seguente la model de "la me", "la tu", etc? Per esemplo, "la aprendor studia la los libros". O esce nos pote dise sola "(la) se libros" o "la libros de los"? Si "la el", etc es usable, me sujesta ce "la se …" pote sinifia sola "la … de se (mesma)". "Se" (sin "la") ta es usable en cualce casos, como un corti spesial e oportun. Simon **me prefere reteni la simplia de "se". cuando on debe seria distingui entre la sinifias, on pote usa espresas simple: "se x propre" clari la un; "la x de el/los/la om..." clari la otra. jorj **E "la los libros" no es permeteda? Tan triste. Lo ia pare es un bon espresa, tapinte un buco en la sintatica. Simon **me no ave un problem con la usa elejable de "la los" - ma me teme ce esta ta introdui plu confusa per aprendores. e me no vide la usa de "se" es un buco: portuges, espaniol, e catalan no pare ave un problem con lo. **Pardona: me usa de la parola "buco" no ia es clar. Me no ia vole dise ce "se" es un buco (en la sensa de "un problem"). Me ia vole dise ce la usa de "la el", "la lo", e "la los" es un posible cual lfn no ia esplota ancora. La "buco" es en la colie de ordinas de parolas permeteda par la sintatica. En engles, me ia intende dise ce "la el", etc "plugs a gap". Simon *me comprende. un otra razona per continua con "se" es ce nos pote usa lo cuasi sempre sin "la". vera, me no vide per ce nos debe usa "la se", otra per coere con "la me", etc - e "se" no coere ja! (me confesa ce me es ancora no multe felis con la usa de "la me", etc. ma me no ave un alternativa!) jorj **Me no ia gusta multe "la me" cuando nos ia introdui, ma me ia deveni sempre plu abituada a lo, e aora me gusta lo. Me es an tentada a adota lo per cada caso, per evita la nesesa de pensa esce "la" es nesesada o no. La posible nova de dise "la el", "la lo", e "la los" gida me an plu en acel dirije. "La se" es nesesada cuando la nom verbal es la ojeto de un verbo: "el desira la se aida" = "el desira es aidada par el/lo/los/se"; "el desira se aida" = "el desira ce el (la mesma el) aida". Simon **Simon, me acorda con tu. A alga veses "la se" es nesesada per sutrae un ambigua. Sunido mas/fema *Esce la espresas "xapo mas" e "xapo fema" es bon, o on debe dise "xapo de om" e "xapo de fem"? Evidente, la xapo se mesma no ave un seso biolojial, ma lo ave un seso cultural. Simon **me prefere dise "xapo de fem" (o an "xapo per femes"). jorj me mesma *Cual de esta frases es plu bon? (Cisa tota es egal bon.) Simon **(1) "Me mesma ia pinti la sofito." **(2) "Me ia pinti la sofito me mesma." **(3) "Me, me mesma, ia pinti la sofito." **(4) "Me ia pinti la sofito, me mesma." *Considera ance esta problem: Simon **(1) "El se mesma ia pinti la sofito." **(2) "El ia pinti la sofito se mesma." – ambigua! *Me prefere la frases (1). Sunido *me ta dise "me ia pinta la sofito par me mesma". ma posible tota de la tu sujestes es oce. jorj *denova, me ta dise "el ia pinta la sofito par se mesma". ma esemplo 2 no pare ambigua a me car "se mesma" no pote altera "la sofito". on debe dise "la sofita propre per comunica la tu otra intende. jorj *Vera? Esta es un regula nova. Nos ave "la re se mesma" como un esemplo en la disionario. Como esta difere de "la sofito se mesma"? La sujesta de "par se mesma" es un idea eselente, ma lo no opera en tota casos. Per esemplo, como tu ta tradui "I myself have read the book" (cual no es scriveda par me) o "I myself have been here many times"? Simon *me vide "se mesma" como un espresa cual pote sola refleta un person o cosa ativa. posable me era. en cualce caso, la otra forma ("el se mesma ia pinti...") es bon. jorj *me demanda a me si on no pote dise "se mesma ia pinta" en loca de "el se mesma...", paralel a "me mesma", etc? jorj *Si, serta. Me vide "se mesma", "me mesma", etc como maneras de forti la pronom, asentuante la identia. Simon *si. vera, lo es un nom aposada: la fia se mesma... en engles nos dise "I myself", ma "me me mesma" sona duplinte! ambos la usa de "mesma" e de "propre" es sola convenis cual no segue esata la regulas normal. *Tu dise coreta ce "la fia se mesma" es un esemplo de aposa. Esce la problem ta diminui si lo ta es un averbo? Per esemplo, nos ta pote defini ce "an mesma" ave esta sinifia de asentua. "Me an mesma ia pinti la sofito." "El an mesma ia pinti la sofito." "El ia pinti la sofito an mesma (= no la mures)." Simon pone *Me vole reveni a un demanda vea sur "pone". Si me dise "el pone la cravata en se pox", no es clar esce el prende un cravata de se pox e pone lo, o el despone la cravata e move lo a se pox. Un otra caso problemos es: "el pone la ganto sur se mano sur la table". Me trova ce la du sensas de "pone" es cuasi antonim: la un (≈ "put down") es simil a "desprende", e la otra (≈ "put on") es simil a "prende". Simon **En franses "poser" o "mettre" es la antonim de "prendre", donce me no comprende tu problem. Si tu pone alora tu no prende, e si tu prende alora tu no pone. Sunido **"Pone" en lfn ave du sinifias: "pone un cravata" sinifia o "move un cravata a un otra loca" o (plu spesifada) "vesti se con un cravata". En la prima, on no porta plu la cravata. Ma en la otra, on porta ancora lo. Esta crea confusas. Si me refere a "un cravata en me pox" (= un cravata cual es en me pox) como la ojeto de "pone", la frase es xocante ambigua. On pote dansa sirca la trapa, serta, ma me ta prefere ce un lingua aidante no conteni tal trapas. Simon **Un esplica plu simple: "pone" sinifia "surmeti" ("vesti se con") cuando lo es usada sin un espresa de loca: "me pone la cravata". Donce, cuando on vole usa la sensa "meti", e on nesesa ajunta un espresa de loca per un otra razona, on ave un problem. Simon **Me pote vide la ambigua - cisa nos nesesa un parola nova per "put on" - cisa "apone" o simil? Guido Crufio **Si, "apone" ia es la me sujesta en la discute presedente. Simon **me gusta la tu sujeste. fada. jorj obligada *Cual es "obligada": la person o la ata? Esce on obliga un ata a un person, tal ce "obliga" opera como otra verbos de parla? Si tal, cisa nos nesesa revisa la traduis donada per la verbo "obliga". Simon **me comprende ce "obliga" ave la sinifia "make (someone) legally or morally bound to an action or course of action". la ojeto es la person con se ata: "los obliga ce el completa la curso". ma "el es obligada completa la curso". jorj **Multe otra verbos de comunica segue la model de "demanda" e "promete": "me demanda esta cosa a/de tu", "me promete esta cosa a tu". En esta modo, nos pote dise lojical ance "me promete a tu ce me va fa esta cosa" e "me promete fa esta cosa", do la parolas apoiada es la ojetos de "promete". Si "los obliga ce el completi la curso" es un frase coreta, esta pare implica ce "los obliga el a completi la curso" e "el es obligada de completi la curso" no es coreta. Nos debe eleje la un strutur o la otra (o defini ce verbos en lfn pote aseta plu ce un strutur). Car "los obliga ce el completi la curso" pare es un frase natural, e car lo condui como la otra verbos de comunica, me prefere dise "los obliga a el completi la curso". Simon **tu intende ce "completi la curso" es la ojeto e "el" es la ojeto nondireta? **Si. Simon **ma donce on no pote dise ce "el es obligada", cual es un frase multe natural. per la otra, on debe dise "lo es un obliga", no? vera, esta esemplos mostra bon la uso de verbos ditransitiva ("the case for case")! posable nos debe revisita esta problem? an en engles "he was asked..." e "the question was asked" pare bon. **En engles, nos pote dise "I was promised an invitation", ma en lfn nos pote apena dise "me ia es prometeda un invita", car "un invita" no segue nos regulas de sintatica. Me ta tradui esta frase como "on ia promete a me un invita". En franses, "the question was asked" no es "la question a été demandée" (asurda) ma "la question a été posée". Pare es simil con "obliga". "On" es frecuente un solve perfeta a tal problemes de la pasiva. Simon **Me vide ce en la linguas romanica, la ojeto de "obliga" es normal la person, e on no dise "los obliga ce el completi la curso", ma "los obliga el a completi la curso" e espresas simil. Ma "obligada" en la linguas romanica es usada e per la person e per la cosa. Esta es nonlojical. Me retrae la me sujesta presedente, e sujesta aora ce "obligada" en lfn ta aplica sola a la person. Per "obligatory, compulsory", la parola debe es "obligante". Simon **si me comprende coreta, "la obliga" ta es "the obligation", si? (me nota ce me pote dise "me comprende tu" e "me comprende lo". esce esta es la mesma problem?) jorj **"La obliga" es "the action of obliging (someone to do something)", o la resulta de acel ata, cual es la lia moral cual lo crea en la person obligada. "Comprende" no ave la mesma problem, car "comprende" ave sola un ojeto, cual ave la mesma rol en "me comprende tu" como en "me comprende lo". Ma "promete" e "obliga" (e otras) ave un ojeto direta e un otra "nondireta" (ma me prefere evita acel terma). "Me promete esta a tu" no sinifia "me promete tu a esta", e "me obliga tu a esta" no sinifia "me obliga esta a tu". Esta no es un idea nova per lfn. Vera la sola demanda es: cual de la du ojetos de "obliga" es la direta? En me opina, lo es "tu". Me ia era a ante, cuando me ia dise ce "obliga" es un verbo de comunica. Lo opera vera como "cadeni" e "lia". Simon **bon. nos acorda. jorj